Mondo Capavolto
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: Dios creo al hombre con hombre, la mujer con mujer. Señoras y señores, es Esteban y Adán no Adán y... ¿Que, Eva? A Lovino le han enseñado toda su vida que eso es lo correcto, Feliciano es un poco mas abierto de mente ¿Y si de repente una nueva pareja se muda a su vecindario? Nada raro, claro, si no tomamos en cuenta que es un español y...una belga.


**¡Hola a todos! Y como parece que hoy estoy publicando todo lo que tenia en la bodega xD ya ni me acordaba de este fic.**

 **En primer lugar: Si tuviera a Hetalia en mi poder el protagonista seria Romano, habría temporadas para 2p y Nyo además de que haría parejas cannon, pero ya que soy pobre y de familia numerosa no son de mi propiedad.**

 **Avisoooo: El actual fic participa en el reto: El Arte es un BANG para el foro Anteiku (Pasen a ver el foro, no se arrepentirán ;3)**

 **El titulo esta en italiano (Que original) y significa el mundo al revés. Esto se inspiro en varios videos de internet sobre "Heterofobia" "Mundo al revés" "Clichés" y mas cosas.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Las luces se encienden una a una, iluminando un pasillo blanco con varias puertas cerradas. Personas, hombres y mujeres de variadas nacionalidades, se encontraban caminando por el pasillo. Sus rostros cansados, uniformes blancos y utensilios en manos.

Es primer hora de la mañana, acaba el turno nocturno con el primer rayo de sol y todo como el día anterior vuelve a empezar.

–¡Buenos días, doctor!– saluda entusiasta una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos color verde brilloso. Sus gráciles dedos teclean en la computadora que tiene enfrente y sus ojos viajan del señor parado enfrente de su escritorio (el mostrador principal) y la pantalla de la computadora.

–Si, buenos días Sonia.– regresa el saludo, su voz áspera y cansada le da un tono lúgubre y los bultos obscuros que yacen abajo de sus ojos azules no le dan un mejor aspecto. En pocas palabras, esta exhausto. Pero cualquiera lo estaría de no haber dormido por dos días seguidos.

–¿Ya se va a casa? Acabo su turno hace una hora, ¿verdad? ¡Deberia de tomar un baño y dormir todo el día, doctor! – parloteo la joven con un acento extraño, era una extranjera y obviamente el español le costaba algo de trabajo.

–Si, debería. – se limito a contestar el señor, sacando de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarros.

–¡Doctor! No debería fumar adentro ni fuera del hospital. Me pregunto que diría su esposo si lo viera. – comenzó a regañarlo inflando un poco las mejillas. Las personas alrededor de ellos ni se molestaban en mirarlos, era algo tan común que ya no les sorprendía. Desde que la belga había comenzado a trabajar en el hospital, hacia un par de meses, esa escena se había repetido muchas veces, mas de las que podían contar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _Últimos anuncios en el noticiero de la mañana, por Jeremías Orange._

 _¿Los Heteros son bestias? A continuación todo lo que necesita saber para proteger a su familia de esta inminente amenaza._

 _Comencemos por definir que es un heterosexual, es aquella persona con gustos un poco extravagantes ya que tienen preferencias hacia el sexo opuesto. Después de una serie de estudios por científicos, psicólogos, sociólogos, biólogos y mas gente importante de Estados Unidos se ha determinado lo siguiente._

 _"La heterosexualidad es aquella preferencia hacia el sexo opuesto, causado por una serie de factores biológicos, ambientales y genéticos. Aun hoy en día se sigue sin determinar si es causado por células desde que el individuo nace." esta afirmación por el biólogo y químico Sereno Herrera Castellana causo revueltas y explosiones por parte de la sociedad._

 _Pero lo que aun no nos queda claro es... ¿La heterosexualidad es una enfermedad de la cual tenemos que cuidar a nuestros niños? ¿Y en todo caso, como se puede curar?_

 _Hasta que no sepamos mas del tema lo que recomendamos hacer es alejar a sus parientes, amigos, hijos y conocidos de estos sujetos. No sabemos si puede ser contagioso._

 _Para mas información pueden entrar a la pagina web /Heterosexualidad-un-problema-de-todos/soy. com_

 _En redes sociales como Hetabook como Jeremyas Hh. Y en tweener como JHhNu_

 _Ahora, en las siguientes noticias ¿Tiene posibilidades de ser un esclavo? Todo lo que necesita saber._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El hombre de cabello canoso, ojos azules con ojeras enormes, y bata blanca bajo de su coche después de estacionarlo en frente de su casa.

Camino lentamente con el portafolio bajo el brazo hacia la puerta principal, estaba tan cansado por la cantidad de trabajo y pacientes que solo pensaba en una cosa; dormir.

Toco la puerta un par de veces, demasiado perezoso como para buscar las llaves en sus pantalones. Espero pacientemente unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a tocar esta vez con mas insistencia.

–¡Ya voy, ya voy! Dios, espere un momento. –Se escucho una voz desde adentro de la casa seguida por una serie de maldiciones murmulladas, cosas cayendose y estrellando con el suelo, y al final un "clic" al abrirse la puerta en una rendija.

–¿Pos' que desea, acaso no ve que estoy algo ocupado?...– las palabras se trabaron en la garganta cuando los ojos marrones del joven chocaron contra los azules del doctor.

Siguió un silencio solo roto cuando los utensilios de limpieza que el castaño tenia en las manos se calleron al suelo cuando este los soltó para ir a abrazar a la persona que momentos antes había estado parada delante de la puerta tocándola.

–¡Jo, bueno verte hombre! Y es que me tenias preocupado por que no volviste ayer y pos' hasta iba a hablarle al hospital ...–dijo con premura el menor abrazando al ojiazul que se quedo aturdido un momento antes de recuperar la compostura y acariciar las ebras marrones del joven.

–...Alejandro, es bueno verte pero en serio me estoy cayendo del cansancio y...

–Ya, ya. ¡Te vez como una mierda! Ya veras que con un baño caliente y un poco de vaporu se te quita todo. –Volvio a hablar con su tipico "lenguaje mexicano" dándose media vuelta para recoger las cosas del suelo y entrar a la casa.

–...Si, claro...– el doctor entro y dejo sus cosas en el perchero, acto seguido se fue a acostar al sillón de la sala y se hubiera quedado dormido si no fuera por que la voz de Alejandro lo devolvió a la realidad.

–¡Quitese los zapatos si se va a acostar en el sillón, pues! Andele, sino mejor vete al baño a lavarte la cara.–y dicho esto sintió como el castaño le daba un "golpe" con un trapo.

–¿Y Anneth?– pregunto cambiando de tema mientras se incorporaba poco a poco.

–¿Eh? Ah, esa niña. Sigue dormida, como es domingo se pone peor que tu si la despierto.–contesto alzándose de hombros mientras dirigía sus pasos a la cocina. –¿Y como estuvo tu día?

–No me quejo... Tanto. Creo que lo peor fue cuando una señora llevo a su hijo para que lo "desheterosexualizaramos"–relato el mayor frotándose los parpados.

–¿Al menos existe esa palabra?–pregunto el otro intentando no rerirse. –¡De cualquier manera que desparvados, pues! Esta juventud de hoy en día va de mal en peor.

–...Si...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _Lifestiks News (15 de Septiembre de ...)_

 _¡La heterosexualidad es un pecado! Salga de ella con la mano de Jesucristo._

 _La naturaleza es sabia queridos lectores, justo por ello creo al hombre con hombre y a la mujer con mujer. La heterosexualidad es un error, algo innatural e inhumano que debe ser abolido de la mejor manera, por ello vamos a abrir un curso en La Nueva Verona para todos aquellos que deseen asistir._

 _El reino de los cielos de cerrara a todos aquellos que tengan un deseo carnal e insano hacia la persona del sexo opuesto, palabras de Dios amigos mios. Es un pecado totalmente inmoral y no queremos que nadie sufra por ello._

 _La heterosexualidad esta mal, para la sociedad y personal._

 _La clase de gente que tiene este comportamiento de seguro debe ser por algún trauma, situación o cosa de su infancia, estas personas necesitan nuestra compresión y apoyo para salir de esto._

 _¡Alavemos todos al señor de los cielos! Ve a visitar a Dios y Jesucristo, los cuales esperan que reconozcas tu error, te esperan con los brazos abiertos, hermano. Dios es grande y siempre perdona. No caigas en el infierno._

 _¡No caigas en las tentaciones del demonio que juega con tu mente!_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Estaba recostado en su cama, con los párpados cerrados y el cuerpo relajado además de su respiración tranquila. Pero no estaba dormido, había muchos recuerdos y pensamientos en su cabeza que le impedían dormir siquiera.

El celular sonó con un pitido y como si estuviera programado para hacerlo, se levanto de la cama y tomo el aparato.

–...Doctor... Vera... Es... U-Umg...–la voz apenada de una chica se oía al otro lado de la linea. Espero pacientemente a que se decidiera a hablar.

–Vera... Hay una señora que va a dar a luz hoy, a dos mellizos pero nos a informado a ultima hora que desea cesaría y no hay doctores libres...

El doctor suspiro y se limito a afirmar que estaría allí en unos pocos minutos. Se paso una mano por su cabello y se paro de la cama refleccionando que tal vez debería de tomar un café entes de partir.

Eran raros esos casos y no mucha gente sabia como tratar una cesaría o un parto natural, la mayoría de las parejas hoy en día preferían la Reproducción Asistida y gracias a los avances tecnológicas los padres o las madres no se tenían que hacer cargo del feto en sus primeros 9 meses.

Se puso la bata otra vez y bajo hacia la cocina, donde estaba su esposo.

–Alejandro... Hubo un informe de cesaría y tendré que volver a salir...– comenzó a decir.

–...– el castaño se volteo con el ceño fruncido. –...Es tu trabajo, solo no te excedas.

El mayor asintió con la cabeza, le dio un beso en la frente al menor y salio apresurado de la casa. El trabajo como doctor a veces no acababa nunca.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 _... Y del libro que hablaremos hoy es de uno de los clásicos de la literatura y del teatro, una obra escrita por el famoso William Shakespeare. Exacto, hablaremos de Romeo y Julio, una hermosa historia de amor._

 _–Esteban, ¿Que opinas sobre la hipótesis de que en realidad William S. era hetero y se lo escribió a una morra, una duquesa?–pregunto uno de los presentadores del programa._

 _–Jorge, esas son tonterías que inventan esos partidarios heterosexuales. Obviamente William era una persona con moral, talento... ¡No alguien que haría algo como eso! –Dijo entre risas el otro señor pidiendo la opinión del publico que comento, asintió y se mostró a favor de su opinión_

 _–Ademas, mi estimado, si era para una mujer no habría sido mas lógico que hubiera escrito, no se... ¿Romeo y... Julieta? Bah, tonterías tonterías. –hizo otro ademán con la mano negando con la cabeza hacia Jorge. – ¿Que? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no eran Adán y Esteban sino Adán y...que, Eva?_

 _–¡Tienes total razón! –asintio con la cabeza el primer presentador con una sonrisa un tanto forzada._

 _–Ahora, Jorge, hablemos sobre los personajes y el desarrollo de la obra de teatro. A mi, en lo particular me hizo llorar horrores el doble suicidio.– continuo el presentador._

 _Y así seguía el show._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La luz parpadeante color rojo carmín se acabó, la operación había acabado y el doctor encargado de ella estaba hecho picadillo. Se quito los guantes después de darle a la enfermera el "paquete de la cigüeña" para que lo limpiara. O los limpiara.

–Felicidades señora, son unos hermosos y saludables mellizos. –dijo con tono cansado, aquel tipo de operaciones siempre son agotadoras.

–Ughm... ¿Estan bien no...?– pregunto esta, mientras descanzaba su cabeza en las almohadas. Lucia agotada.

–En perfecto estado. –volvio a contestar el señor viendo la hora en el reloj de la sala. –Debera estar en reposo al menos 4 días y luego comenzar con la rehabilitación. Saldrán de aquí el 14 de Febrero si todo va bien.

Pidió con la mano un bolígrafo a alguna de la enfermeras mientras tomaba un par de papales.

– Veamos... ¿Nombre completo?

–Sara Vargas.

–¿Esposa?

–Ivonne Jauregui.

–¿Ya tiene los nombre de los mellizos?

–Claro...– la mujer se permitió descanzar un tiempo antes de contestar, sentía que los ojos le pesaban. –Lovino y Feliciano Vargas.

El doctor escribió todos los datos antes de salir de la sala tras decir sus ultimas indicaciones. Se volvió a quitar la bata y con la maleta en mano emprendió camino a recepción.

–¿Ya acabo? –la chic rubia le sonrió. –¡Ahora si, feliz fin de semana doctor!

–Esperemos...

Y sin mas se dirigió a su casa donde lo esperaban su esposo y su hija. Tal vez la llevara a pescar o le enseñara soccer... Lastima que esas cosas no las sabia hacer bien pues eran cosas de "mujeres". Si le hubiera tocado un hijo seria mas fácil, enseñarle a bordar o cocinar... Bueno... Pero no se sentía descontento con su vida.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta ahí el primer capitulo! ¿Que tal? Esta es una critica social hacia todos aquellos que juzgan la homosexualidad. Pondré a lo largo de el fic criticas que se ven día a día contra el colectivo LGBT pero también tendrá sus partes graciosas.**

 **Como pueden notar los protagonistas serán Lovino y Feliciano.**

 **Pero si quieren que salgan mas personajes solo pidanlo y lo conciderare ;) Alejandro es la representación de México y el doctor...no se. Contaría como un OC o quizá algún latino que se parezca en personalidad.**


End file.
